


Glowing and Radiant

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is pregnant and really is not feeling glowing and radiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing and Radiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> written for femslash100 drabbletag7 Harry Potter - Hermione/Ginny - Motherhood

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked as she scooted closer to Hermione on the couch, her hand coming to rest on the ever growing bump on her wife's belly. A bump where their child was growing or well, really it was Hermione's biologically but of course they were going to raise it together.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Glowing and radiant," she muttered out sarcastically.

"Funny," Ginny replied back giving Hermione just as much sarcasm. "How are you really feeling love?" she asked before leaving a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Like a blimp," Hermione finally replied. "I'm excited of course but I just really can't wait until next month when I give birth. So my back ache goes away and I no longer look like I should be floating in the sky."


End file.
